Daughter of Dawn
by Mezmerizeblue
Summary: Zoey has had enough on her plate with the fact that Neferet is evil and she has to save her undead friend. When a new girl shows up at the house of night and she doesn't even have a Mark, or does she? Will she cause Zoey even more trouble or can she help
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Just so you know his is taking place after Stevie Rae's death and right before she is with Loren. this is going to be a parallel reality some things will stay the same somethings will change. this is my first fan fiction so plaese r&r. Okay Zoey disclaimer please.

Zoey: Shal does not own me nor the house of night series (thank the goddess)

Me: hey what's that supposed to mean

Zoey: Nothing...

Me: whatever let's get on with the story.

**Daughter of Dawn**

The dining hall went silent when a girl walked in. At first glance there was nothing strange about her she looked like an ordinary human no blue moon in the middle of her forehead. That was why everyone stopped. What was a human doing here? The day for your families to visit was not for another week. She looked around at all the faces staring at her and grinned.

"Ahh Roxana I presume" Neferet said coming up behind the girl. She turned around and stuck out a gloved hand to shake.

"And you must be Neferet the one I talked to on the phone" Neferet gave her one of her warm smiles which made me sick.

"Let's go to a more private area to talk' she spoke leading the girl out of the room. Everyone went back to talking as soon as they left.

"What was…

…That all about?" the twins asked

"No clue. I've never seen her before" Damien stated

"Me neither" Jack echoed

I sat in silence busy with my own unspoken questions_. Why was Neferet talking to that girl on the phone? What were they talking about now? Who was she and was she really just a human?_ Something just felt off about her, not like the red fledgling off, but off. It was just a feeling but I didn't think she was human.

"Zoey, hey earth to Zoey we need to talk, now" Aphrodite was standing behind me with her arms crossed and a false look of distain.

"Oh look twin it's a hag" Shaunee muttered

"Oh look it's the dorkamese twins" Aphrodite countered

"Guys what did I say about being nice" they were starting to give me a headache with there bickering.

"Okay, I'm going to talk to Aphrodite I'll be back soon I told my friends as I got up to leave. I followed Aphrodite all the way to her room before she looked at me again. I can see the uneasiness in her eyes my heart dropped. I couldn't take anymore bad news with the way things were going.

"Okay Aphrodite what up is something wrong with Stevie Rae?" I asked her.

"No she's fine. I – that girl, well, I had a vision of her and it wasn't pretty. She told me and I could see he face getting paler.

"What? When?" was all I could manage.

"It was right after I had the vision of Stevie Rae and the red fledglings. I didn't say anything because it made even less sense and it was so fuzzy I could barely tell what was going on." Her eyes dropped to the floor as she spoke.

"What do you remember of that vision" she looked back up at me before going to sit down on her bed.

"Death and blood, everywhere. She was standing while seven people kneeled around her, but I couldn't see any of their faces." I didn't know what to think at this news. Is Neferet going to use her in whatever plans she had and what is she, to cause such destruction?

"Is there anything else you can remember?" But she shakes her head no. I sigh and go over to sit next to her.

"What does this all mean?" I ask aloud partially to Aphrodite and partially to Nyx. I received an answer from neither.

"You best go back to your nerd herd" she said getting up and walking to the door.

"They are not nerds I said though I knew she wouldn't listen.

"Yeah. Whatever." Was her only reply.

I walked back to where my friends were waiting. I ignored their questing looks and started eating the rest of my lunch even though I wasn't hungry.

"What did the Hag want to talk about" Erin asked

"Yeah what did she have to say?" Shaunee questioned

"She just wanted to talk about her affinity for earth" I lied knowing this was yet another thing I had to keep from them. I could see the anger and distain on my friends faces

"What was Nyx thinking …

…giving her the earth affinity? The twins complained

I only shrugged, knowing that it was not a conversation I should get into now. The most important thing right now was figuring out what that vision meant and who that girl was. I didn't even notice lunch was over till my friends called my name a few times

"Jeeze Zoey space out much?" Damien asked a concerned look on his face.

"Sorry I'm just very tired" I told him which wasn't a complete lie since I have been having trouble sleeping. The rest of my classes went by in a blur, my thoughts wrapped up in my ever more complicating life. I was just as distracted at dinner and I could tell my friends noticed as I just sat and picked at my food. Thankfully they didn't question me. I decided that going to the stable and grooming Persephone was just what I needed to help clear my mind.

"I'm going to go to the stables" I told my friends before getting up and throwing away my uneaten dinner and walking outside. I walked the familiar pat to the stables lit up with the familiar gas lamps, that didn't cause our eyes discomfort like the fluoresce ones. The night was chilly but because Vamps and fledglings had higher metabolisms I could barely feel it. It didn't take me long to reach the stables and I was not surprised to see only the horses inside, though I was glad. I got a brush and walked over to my horse's stall and started brushing her. In my head I made a list of all the things that happened so far.

_One – I found out that Neferet was not as nice as she pretends to be and she kept the secret of the red fledglings and she knows I know._

_Two – my best friend died and became a red fledgling and is fighting to keep her humanity and I have to help her_

_Three – I have Three boyfriends right now, sort of_

_Four – in order to protect my friends I have to constantly lie to them_

_Five – a random girl shows up and Aphrodite tells me she has a vision of her surrounded by destruction._

A/N sorry not much to this chapter hopefully the next one will be better. I hope to update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

When I walked into what looked like a dining area the room went silent. _'Geez you'd think I was purple with ten foot wings on my back._' Was what crossed my mind. Well I was different from everyone else in the room as I did not have an outline of a blue crescent moon on my forehead. It had been over a minute and I could still feel the stares of the fledglings, so I did what anyone would do in an awkward situation, I smiled.

"Ahh Roxana I presume" I heard from behind me. I immediately turned to face the person behind me. It was a full vampyre woman with piercing mossy green eyes and her hair a beautiful fiery red auburn the fell well past her shoulders. Her skin was flawless not a blemish to be seen and pale as a moonbeam and from her sapphire blue crescent moon came swirling lines that looked like waves. This was my first time seeing a vampyre, so I was a bit taken aback, but I wasn't going to show it. I stuck out my hand looking down at it to make sure none of my mark was showing, I could just pass it off as a tattoo but I felt it wasn't a good time to draw attention to the amethyst colored image just yet.

"And you must be Neferet the one I talked to on the phone" I had no clue why I had to come to this House of Night specifically, but one look at their high priestess and her overly 'charming' and fake smile, I had an idea.

"Let's go to a more private area to talk' she said walking out of the dining room, leaving me to follow behind her. I hated walking in their hallways they were dark with only a gaslight giving off a little light here and there. I was having trouble keeping up, but if Neferet noticed she didn't let me know. We walked for what seemed like forever before she stopped at one of the many doors in the hall. She opened the door and walked inside.

I could feel those annoying butterflies you get when you're nervous flying around in my stomach. I crossed my arms over my stomach in attempt to calm them and stepped inside. As soon as I was past the door she shut it, causing those troublesome butterflies to go crazy again. '_Calm down_' I told myself, '_it's not like you don't have powers to help you if something happens and the rest are nearby waiting if anything goes wrong.'_ I took a deep breath and turned to face the priestess.

"Well what's this important news you have that you couldn't tell me on the phone?" Her cold eyes didn't match the warm smile she plastered on her face. I took a deep breath and repeated What Tali, the vision seer in my small group, told me since I couldn't come up with any other plausible story.

"Your school is in danger" I blurted out. '_Okay not the best start but to the point._' My thoughts froze though as soon as I saw the expression on her face. She didn't even attempt to hide her outrage as she glared at me.

"What did _you _say?" She whispered her voice colder than ice.

"M-my friend had a vision. She said something bad was going to happen to the school. I just had to warn you" I panicked and rushed out my explanation. '_Way to stay cool_' my hateful inner voice mocked me.

"A vision you say" she had regained her composure and managed to put on that damn fake smile again.

"But my dear, only those blessed by Nyx can have visions and if that is so she knows that she should have told a vamp not some human child." Her lecturing tone was almost as infuriating as her smile.

"Well it's true that she's not a child of Nyx, but she does have visions that come true" I pushed even though I would much rather get out of the small room and away from the priestess, but the voice inside my head told me to wait a little bit longer. _'Geez what am I waiting _for' I questioned it. _'Patience young one you'll see.' _Was the answer I received.

"Look I know you think that, but really it's not possible, now it's time for you to leave" her tone gave no room for arguing and I followed her out of the room down the dark hallways all the way to the entrance in silence. _'Great what was the point of even coming here?_' I asked myself as Neferet said goodbye and closed the door on me.

Something told me to walk the perimeter of the school, so started walking trying to not make to much noise I had already escaped trouble once this night I didn't think I'd be as lucky a second time. I walked for a good ten minutes before I was ready to give up. Though right as I decided to turn around I ran into something and heard a surprised gasp. I smiled as I saw the girl who looked like a deer in headlights.

"Isn't it a bit late to be sneaking off to some party" I asked.

_**A/N**_ Ch2 two is now up I'm surprised I finished it so quickly I know it's kinda short but I wanted to end it right there. Please r&r to tell me if I should keep writing or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3**

I was too busy trying to become one with the shadows as I was sneaking off to deliver some more blood to Stevie Rea I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings. So when I unexpectedly ran into someone I could only let out a small gasp and stare stupidly at the girl.

"Isn't it a bit late to be sneaking off to some party" She asked in a sarcastic tone as she smiled at me in the darkness. It took me a moment to realize that this was the girl from the dining hall and from Aphrodite's vision. Up close she was fairly pretty for a human. She has thick wavy brunette hair that fell just past her shoulders and emerald eyes and tanned skin that greatly contrasted my own pale skin. She had one a pair of dark blue jeans a black tank top and a purple jacket that was half zipped and a pair of black gloves. Which I don't know why she was wearing them though I was far from cold tonight.

"No, all the good parties start around four in the morning" I shot back gaining my composure.

"What's really suspicious is some random girl creeping around a school of fledglings" I said as Aphrodite's vision came to mind. I watched as she fidgeted for a second before she replied, seeming to weigh her words in her head before she spoke them aloud.

"Well I was just going home after meeting with your priestess and I thought the scenic route would be nice" she replied looking around at our surroundings though I could tell she couldn't see very well as she had to squint.

"Why would you have to meet with the priestess?" I asked hoping she'd give me a clue if she was to become a, _'sheesh I can't believe I'm so paranoid sounding,' _enemy.

"Just had some news to bring her, but man was she scary and her fake smile did not help" she blurted out before she realized what she was saying. When she did though she had a look of horror on her face. Though I couldn't blame her she did just tell a fledgling that her priestess of Nyx was creepy. I couldn't help but to start laughing and when she looked at me with a confused expression it just made me laugh even more.

"Yeah she can be a bit imitating and her smile annoys me to" I managed to calm down enough to say. My worries about her helping Neferet where gone.

'Well, that was a surprise. I can see why I had to come here and stall for time, always plotting she is. Wow I just sounded like Yoda there. By the way my name is Roxana" She smile and stuck out her hand.

"Zoey Redbird, nice to meet you" I replied reaching for her hand. As soon as our palms met though a jolt of electricity shot up my arm then seem to follow the patterns of my mark till it actually reached to the filled in sapphire crescent moon in the middle of my forehead and for a moment all I saw was white. Which just as suddenly was filled with a vision of a woman surrounded in golden hues whose eyes were the only feature I could clearly see. They looked like an early morning sunrise filled with soft colors blending perfectly together.

"Zoey? Zoey are you alright?" I stared at Roxana as my eyes adjusted back to the darkness. I realized something was wrong though as a thought hit me. _'Why was she over me?'_ Then I realized what had happed I had fainted. I slowly sat up to avoid making myself dizzier than I already was.

"Yeah I'm fine. What was that just now?" I asked more to myself than her.

"What was what?" she asked avoiding my eyes and once again I got the feeling that she wasn't an ordinary human, and again Aphrodite's vision came to mind. _'She was surrounded buy death and blood while seven kneeled around her.' _I shivered involuntary at the thought. Shaking my head I stood up and dusted my self off.

"Umm here's your bag" she said handing over the duffle bag full of blood for Stevie Rea. _'Oh crap I forgot about Stevie Rea I have to get going.' _

"Look I'm running late and I have to be back before dawn so I have to get going it was nice meeting you." I rushed my sentence together and started walking away.

"Okay then I'll see you later, I need to go get sleep anyways as you know this isn't my usual schedule" was the last thing I heard her say as she started walking away too. I ran towards my Bug. I put the keys in the ignition and drove to Aphrodite's house. I Drove up to the servant's house turn off my car and walked up to the door. It was unlocked of course so I let myself in.

"Stevie Rea I brought more blood" I called out not wanting to startle her.

"Good I was running low" I didn't even hear her make a noise as she came up behind me.

"Though you are cutting it close on time. It'll be dawn in a couple of hours." She said as she took the bag from me.

"Well I ran into some unexpected company and when I say ran into I mean literally" I replied

"Not Neferet?" I could see the nervousness creep on her face.

"No a rather unusual girl who isn't a vampyre or a fledgling, but I don't think she's a regular human either. Before I met her though, she did go talk to Neferet for some unknown reason." I told her

"What? And she survived? What could have been that important for Neferet to talk to her?" she asked me, and I smiled, this Stevie Rea I knew and I decided to tell her the whole story.

**A/N** Done with chapter three so soon I'm surprised with myself (though I have to admit each chapter seems to get harder to write). So got any ideas on Roxana's 'specialness' yet?


End file.
